Delighlah and the Adventures of Ouran HIgh School
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: What happens when Ouran High School gets a new scholarship exchange student...who happens to be rooming with the mischievous twins of the Host club. Watch as Delighlah's American personality clashes with the Host club. Will the school recover from this invasion or be left upside down. ***i do not own Ouran host club***
1. Chapter 1

In classroom 1-A, there were several rather unusual conversations going on amongst the students. All of which centered on an unusual happening at Ouran High School. An exchange student.

The new student was supposed to be in their class, but had yet to show up. He was supposed to be a scholarship student that the board of trustees brought in to play for the baseball team. Everyone was curious but no one knew any more than the person next to them.

The bell rang and all of the students sat in their seats still wondering. The teacher began roll call. Near the end, the classroom door flung open and in walked the exchange student.

Instead of normal school shoes, combat boots with thick rubber soles adorned with rather small feet. The dress pants from the boys' uniform were slightly too long and were held up by a leather studded belt. The white button down shirt that normally went under the blue Ouran blazer was rolled up at the sleeves and fitted to an obviously female body.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked irked that he had been interrupted

"Well is this room 1-A?" the girl asked while looking around the room

"Yes" the teacher replied. The girl waited for further elaboration but after 15 seconds of awkward silence she figured she was the one who needed to explain.

"Ok…..well my name is Delighlah Sampson, I'm the exchange student from America"

A smirk popped up on Delighlah's face as the teachers eyes widened to the size of a watermelon.

"Oh...I wasn't expecting…."

"A girl to be the ball player that you higher ups shipped over here to play for your snooty snoot rich schools' team?"

"Well I-"

"You know in America a lot of women play professional sports"

"Well I know that but-"

"Look just tell me where to sit"

"Um…why don't you take a seat behind Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi raise your hand"

"Sure thing" Delighlah clomped her boots loudly as she climbed up to the rise which where her seat was.

"Haruhi Fujioka was a small boy that Delighlah would have mistaken for a girl if it wasn't for the boys uniform he was wearing. On either side of Haruhi there were two other boys that she already knew. She had met them when she arrived, they were also the reason she was late. As she passed by one she paused for a second to whisper in their ear.

"I swear to god you'll regret this"

Delighlah took her seat and after role call was finished the idiotic teacher went on to his lesson.

This was a foreign language class in japan but it was her native language, English. So she didn't bother to take notes. The teacher passed out the homework and then announced he would be in his office grading exams for the reminder of class. As soon as the office door closed the class began to engage in conversation. It took Delighlah five minutes to finish her homework and then she got down to business.

Currently the twin demons were talking to Haruhi. Delighlah was pissed and wasn't going to let that stop her. She pulled he water bottle out of her bag and walked up next to one of the doppelgangers.

"Hey there friend!" she said cheerily as she threw her arm over his shoulders

"Which one are you? Kaoru or Hikaru?"

"Uh…"

"See cause I found this note this morning. It says that Kaoru hopes I brought more than one pair of Yankee shoes to japan. I didn't understand until I found my school shoes filled with Jell-O" Delighlah took a drink of water as she tightened her grip.

"Now to be honest I don't really care too much, but realize I'm here on a student visa. This means the worse that they can do to me at this school for assaulting you. Is to send me back home beyond the reach of the influence of rich Japanese folks"

"Surely your aren't threating us?" the other one comments looking shocked

"No I'm warning you. If you decided to pull a prank like that again, don't touch my baseball equipment, guitar, video games or else an ill fate may befall you whilst you sleep" at this point Haruhi seems fairly frightened as well as the twin demons. Now looking at Haruhi.

"Hi I'm Delighlah these boneheads new roommate. While they have every reason to be freighted, you do not. I'm sure you are far too sophisticated to ruin a good pair of shoes" Delighlah reached out to shake his hand and he accepted it.

"Um...do you mind if I ask you a question Sampson-san?" Haruhi asks

"Go ahead and ask. Oh please call me Delighlah" she gave a friendly smile to Haruhi.

Delighlah knew there was something weird about how feminine he was, but she really wanted him to like her.

"Why do you wear the boy's uniform?"

Delighlah's eyes widen a little and she looked down at the uniform.

"Well I guess it's the same reason the boys do" at this comment the twins snapped their heads toward he in confusion

"Cause I'd look goofy in a dress"

The other twin leaned in to the other.

"I don't get American humor"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait! What are you doing?" Hikaru asked aghast as Delighlah took a seat next to Kaoru at the lunch table.

"You guys are stuck with me remember? That includes lunch and anything you might be doing after school"

"What? Who said that?" Hikaru asked. She was actually beginning to be able to tell them apart.

"Well the school said that you're supposed to be my guides today now normally I wouldn't care but since you double Satans are the only ones I know in japan let alone this school, I guess I'll listen to them"

"I believe he was talking about after school activities Delighlah- san" Kaoru commented. Delighlah noted that Kaoru seemed more calm and level headed than Hikaru.

"Oh well that was my idea. You guys are my ride home my…..oh uh what's the right word….um I guess bike is the right word" Delighlah was talented in Japanese but this word eluded her.

"So you are planning on riding a bike ten miles to school every morning, even in the winter?" Delighlah hadn't noticed that Haruhi had taken the seat across the table.

"Well I have I coat"

"Oh" was Haruhi's response, he still looked quite puzzled. Maybe she hadn't used the correct words. Oh well.

"So why are you guys all freaked out about me having to stick around until you leave school? Are you involved in a mass murdering club or something?"

"Oh no nothing that awful" it was Haruhi that answered; he seemed far more kind and social than the twins. Who didn't really pay too much attention to her unless she approached them and even then they didn't really seem to be listening.

"Really? Then what's it about?"

After school Delighlah found herself walking toward the fine arts wing with Kaoru and Hikaru. She was kind curious about this whole host club thingy. Is this really what rich kids in japan do for fun? In America they mostly sat around and talked about how rich each other were.

"Music room 3?" she asked. These boys seem to know where they were going much better than she did.

"Yes" they said at the same time as they opened the doors

"Holy mutha fuckin shit" she shouted in English to herself.

They had mutilated a perfectly good music room. (Or she assumed it had been a perfectly good room) it had no trace of music except for a piano in a corner. There were tables and couches placed in a room that was meant to smell like valve oil and chalk.

"What have you done to this poor room!?" she cried out to no one in particular

"Do you like it princess?" Delighlah suddenly found herself in the arms of a crazy blonde kid who started babbling on about random things like flowers and love and princesses.

"Get off, get off GET OFF!" and this is where Delighlah shoved Tamaki Souh so hard he knocked down several people behind him like a bowling ball.

"Mary mother of Jesus who's the spaz?"

Most of the other people had gotten up but the crazy blonde on is still on the floor, he seemed dazed. The others though had gathered their wits.

"Sampson-san I presume?" the one wearing glasses stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Ya how'd you know?"

"We miss very little here at the host club. Luckily you didn't break anything" Delighlah sees that he quickly glances at Haruhi

"Oh…sorry about that I didn't mean to hurl….uh who is he?" Delighlah couldn't help notice the threat in the guy's voice when he mentioned breaking things.

"He is Tamaki Souh, the host club king. 80% of our customers request to spend their time here with him"

"Really?"

"Yes milord started this club" the twins say as the creep up from behind

"Uh I already know the twins…and …Souh-sempai, but who are you?"

"Kouya, I am vice-president of the Host Club and in charge of the fiancées"

"Well... Kouya –sempai I know that you have a club to manage and I'll try to stay out of your hair. I don't wanna be a burden or anything. I really can't go home until my ride gets done with whatever work they have to do here"

"I understand Sampson-san"

"Please my name's Delighlah"


End file.
